kingdomheartsfandomcom_af-20200214-history
Mulan
by die artikel.| . }} }= link=Lêer:Sandra W Pain88 Skaterdress.jpg |image= |Description=♥♥Geen foto beskikbaar op die oomblik nie.♥♥ —Sandra Ws Gebruiker Pain88 ♥♥— Mulan in Kingdom Hearts II |katakana=ムーラン |romaji=Mūran |engels=Fa Mulan |alias=Ping |en=Mulan |fr=Mulan |de=Mulan |es=Mulán |it=Mulan |pt=Mulan |type=Somebody |charworld1=The Land of Dragons |role=Allies |origin=Mulan (1998 film) |torigin=Mulan (1998) |company=Disney |game1=Kingdom Hearts II |enva=Ming-Na Wen |envan= |java=Mayumi Suzuki |deva=Dascha Lehmann |galery= }} - Journaal = |journalKH2='Mulan' Mulan (1998) The only daughter of the distinguished Fa family, Mulan has a hard time acting the way everybody wants her to. She's sure she'll never fit in. But when her aging father was ordered to join the Imperial Army, she sneaked away and risked her life to take his place. Ping Mulan (1998) The only daughter of the distinguished Fa family. Her real name is Fa Mulan. She disguised herself as a man and joined the Imperial Army in her father's place to fight the Huns and uphold the family's honor. The other soldiers know her as Ping. |journalUX=Mulan (1998) The only daughter of the distinguished Fa family. }}}} Mulan of Fa Mulan geneoem, is 'n jong vrou uit The Land of Dragons wat 'n partylid is in Kingdom Hearts II. Mulan is vasbeslote om eer aan haar familie, veral haar siek vader, te gee, en haar hare geknip, die wapen van haar vader gesteel en 'n soldaat met die naam Ping verpersoonlik om by die leër aan te sluit om Shan-Yu te verslaan. Mulan is aanvanklik 'n swak vegter as Ping, maar word uiteindelik 'n bekwame vegter. Verskyning Terwyl sy as Ping aantrek, trek Mulan aan in die van haar vader wat oorwegend swart en groen is. Onder hierdie pantser dra sy 'n lang, grys vegkunshemp en effens donkerder grys broek. Sy dra swart skoene en kniehoogte, wit sokkies. In haar normale drag trek Mulan die wapenrusting weg, maar behou die vechtsportklere onder. Haar hemp is groen gevoer en met 'n groen sash toegemaak. Sy dra ook groen polsbande. Mulan se hare is swart en skouerlengte (terwyl sy as Ping dit weer in 'n topknoop vasmaak met 'n groen lint). Haar oë en wenkbroue is ook swart. Persoonlikheid Mulan is 'n baie lomp, onafhanklike en uitgesproke meisie wat die grootste eer en respek vir haar familie en vriende het. Tydens die eerste besoek aan die Land of Dragons is sy baie onseker; terwyl die verhaal egter voortduur, begin sy vertroue in haarself kry. Sy het 'n sterk vasberadenheid soos gesien in haar veelvuldige pogings om kaptein Shang te beïndruk. Mulan het ook 'n ywerige, strategiese gedagtes wat die lawine oplossing bied om die leër van Shan-Yu uit te wis. Storielyn ''Kingdom Hearts II'' Sora, Donald en Goofy ontmoet Mulan as "Ping" buite die leër se kamp met Mushu. Sora en Donald is geskok as Goofy aan hulle onthul dat sy eintlik 'n meisie is, maar hulle beloof om haar identiteit 'n geheim te hou. Die groep sluit aan by die leër, waarin Mulan amper haar kamoeflering onthul nadat sy 'n reuse-breuk tussen Sora, Donald en twee ander militêre rekrute beëindig het. Kaptein Shang vertrou weinig in "Ping", ondanks die konstante opmerkings van Sora, Donald en Goofy. Mulan beïndruk stadig Shang, verslaan Shan-Yu en sy Heartless eiehandig deur 'n stortvloed te veroorsaak en red selfs die lewe van Shang. Mushu gee egter per ongeluk Mulan se identiteit weg. Shang, woedend oor haar bedrog, verban haar en die ander uit die leër voordat hy vertrek. Mulan en die ander sien Shan-Yu en verskeie oorlewende Heartless kom van die berg op en maak hul weg na die keiserlike stad. Mulan versuim om Shang oortuig om haar te glo, maar sy gou kry sy vertroue weer wanneer die keiser is ontvoer. Mulan, Sora en die ander veg en doodmaak Shan-Yu, en Mulan word persoonlik bedank deur die keiser wat eerbiedig buig. Shan-Yu se swaard gloei dan skielik en gee Sora toegang tot 'n ander wêreld. Mulan ontmoet Sora weer tydens sy tweede besoek aan haar wêreld. Mulan jag op 'n cloaked man wat volgens haar 'n vyandelike spioen is, maar Sora weet dit is 'n lid van Organisasie XIII. Hulle volg die gekamoefleerde man die berge in en sien 'n hartelose draak met die naam Storm Rider wat na die keiserlike stad vlieg. Hulle gaan daarheen waar hulle die cloaked man vind (daar is eintlik twee, waarvan een Riku is) wat homself as Xigbar onthul. Mulan en die ander veg teen die Storm Rider en verslaan dit. Mulan gee haar steun aan Sora toe hy vertrek om voort te gaan met sy reis na Riku en Kairi. Om haar te bedank vir haar onvoorwaardelike lojaliteit, maak die keiser haar maat van Kaptein Shang, met die twee wat langs hom dien. 'N geruime tyd na Xemnas se nederlaag, Mulan en Shang deel 'n romantiese oomblik in die Bamboo Grove, maar is onderbreek deur Yao, Ling en Chien Po, wat spioenasie op hulle. Vaardighede Gedurende die kort tydjie wat sy by Sora aansluit onder die dekmantel van Ping, gebruik Mulan nie die magie van Mushu nie, is sy baie swakker, en is sy ook geneig om te struikel in die geveg. Sy val baie stadig aan en gebruik net haar swaard. Op hierdie punt het sy slegs toegang tot die meerderheid van haar ondersteuningsvermoëns, Draw, Item Boost en Hyper Healing. Sy het een pantsergleuf, een bykomstige gleuf en drie voorwerpgleuwe. Na die geveg op die bergtop, werp sy haar vermomming en verwerf sy haar volle vaardigheidstelsel. Mulan is 'n magiese swaardvegter-karakter en vertrou op Mushu se vuurmagie in die geveg en wend haar swaard aan vir nabygevegstakings. Sy is baie rats en kan verskeie lugaanvalle uitvoer. As Mulan kan sy die aksievermoëns Mushu Fire en Flametongue gebruik, wat behels dat sy saamwerk met Mushu se vuur-asem aanvalle. Met haar limit Dragonblaze, laat Mushu en Mulan vuurballe vry terwyl Sora in vlamme na vyande spring. Sy kry ook toegang tot 'n ander ondersteuningsvermoë, Fire Boost. Gallery File:Ping KHII.png|Mulan vermom as Ping File:Mulan KHII.png|Mulan soos sy in Kingdom Hearts II verskyn. File:Sprite Ping.png|Ping se Sprite File:Sprite Mulan.png|Mulan se Sprite File:Sword of the Ancestor KHII.png|Mulan se swaard van die voorouer. Oorsprong Geïnspireer deur die legendariese Chinese kryger Hua Mulan uit die Ballad of Mulan, debuteer Mulan in Disney se 1998-film Mulan. Mulan, die enigste kind van die oorlogsveteraan Fa Zhou, is bereid en gedwing om 'n ontmoeting met 'n vuurhoutjie by te woon om 'n man te soek, wat vinnig opduik tot 'n vernederende mislukking. Wanneer die Hunne opdaag en die keiser 'n man uit elke gesin vereis om vir China te veg, stem Fa Zhou in om ondanks Mulan se betogings te gaan. Om haar vader te beskerm, besluit Mulan om die leër in die plek van haar vader te betree deur sy te posisioneer as 'n man , die pantser en die swaard van haar vader te steel en later die aand uit die huis te hardloop. Op pad na die weermagkamp ontmoet sy Mushu en hy stem in om haar op haar missie te help. Alhoewel Mulan aanvanklik met haar opleiding gesukkel het, gebruik sy haar intelligensie en word sy een van die beste soldate in haar eenheid, wat beïndruk haar bevelvoerder Li Shang. Langs die pad raak sy bevriend met drie ander soldate, Yao, Ling en Chien Po, en besef dat dit moeilik sal wees om haar ware identiteit as vrou weg te steek. Gedurende 'n hinderlaag wat deur die Hunne ingestel is, onderwerp Mulan hulle deur hulle in 'n lawine met 'n vuurpyl te verpletter. Sy het egter 'n besering opgedoen van Shan-Yu, en haar geslag word onthul. Shang berei hom volgens die wet voor om haar dood te maak, maar as gevolg van sy lewe aan haar omdat sy hom in die vorige geveg gered het, spaar hy haar lewe. Nadat sy op 'n bergtop gelaat is, sien sy Shan-Yu en sy oorlewende mans op pad na die stad en probeer tevergeefs om Shang te waarsku. Wanneer Shan-Yu die keiser ontvoer, kom Mulan by Shang en haar vriende in om die keiser te red. Tydens die klimaks van die geveg in die film verslaan Mulan Shan-Yu met vuurwerke. Later word sy deur die keiser gekonfronteer vir haar verskillende misdade (nadat hy van sy adviseur gehoor het), maar word ook geprys vir haar heldedade. In dankbaarheid vir haar sukses met die redding van China, buig die keiser haar met respek en bied aan Mulan 'n raadsposisie en as 'n pos as konsul, wat sy albei weier. In plaas daarvan beloon die keiser haar met sy persoonlike wapen en die swaard van Shan-Yu. Sy keer terug tuis en herenig haar met haar kommerwekkende vader, asook Shang, wat haar gevolg is, om hul romantiese verhouding te begin. Eksterne skakels Kategorie:Vroulike karakters